Not Classified!
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: "Mayame Mayato, this is your mission. You are given 10 months in advance to go to Japan to seduce the 10th Vongola's cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari,"
1. The Mission

**Hello! Universal Sweetheart is back and i have brought for the Christmas Holidays one of my four new fics: Not Classified! Trust me when i say there are a lot of promises for this one. Be enticed with the fun and laughter of this story both of Comedy and Romance directed form the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series by Amano Akira based off the anime. **

**'Not Classified' __****highlights the daily life of Mayame Mayato, a 18 year old mafia teen who has just recieved her last mission in her goal to become the world's greatest mafia to seduce the cloud guardian of the Vongola, Hibari Kyoya in 10 months. Mayame is the entire opposite of hibari who enjoys hurting torturing and taking pleasure from harming those who oppose him. However the only commonity they both share is that they both like small animals. Mayame tries desperately to pass her 'final test' by completing her mission to seduce Hibari who is completely unattracted to any one worse Mayame who immediately cannot stand him. Will she complete her mission? Will she and Hibari ever agree? And what happens if she actually falls in love with him?**

_**Please read and enjoy to this story add to favorites and feel free to follow and don't forget to leave your review ^^**_

* * *

**The mission**

Name: Mayame Mayato

Age: 18

Date of Birth: May 12

Insitutions : La formazione sede mafia d'Italia

Hair: red

Eye: Glassy Red

Height: 5 ft 6'

Personality: Intelligent, confident, Prideful, Egotistical (sometimes), Rude

Life: Mayame grew up in a very elite family in Italy and went to the mafia headquarters training institution of Italy in Europe. She grew up all her life with her family and has a very good round of friends. She treats her maids nice and also her family however on the outside she is very rude to others especially her trainer/commander and boss Mr. Himinata.

Occupation: Mafia

Code Name: Blood

* * *

"Hello…..this is Maya Maya speaking and it's approximately seventeen hundred at the Mafioso headquarters today on August the 23. I am recording this from the lounge area awaiting my major mission to be a 'S' ranked Mafia today. Beside me I have-"

"Oi, Blood san, can you please put away that tape recorder"

Mayame sighed and pushed her tape recorder in her knapsack.

"How long will you keep carrying that thing around?"

"I don't know double d 40" Mayame replied to her big boobed commander.

She immediately went red and smacked the teen in her head causing the girl to grunt in pain, "How may times have I told you to stop calling me that! Cut it out already!"

"Ouchie, I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me 'blood'" She emphasized on the word showing how disgusted she was with the nick name.

"You've been called that from you were a little girl" She replied folding her arms.

"But I'm sixteen now" She whined to her boss, poking her boob with her pen

"Sixteen and going to get and hit if you don't cut it out!"

"I don't want to, when i do this its like an electronic collaboration of the atoms inside reacting to the force of pen due to the exertion of vibration causing the fat to remotely move as a result in other words...it jiggles."

Cue eyebrow twitch. "I FOLLOW YOU TO COLLECT YOUR MISSION WHEN I COULD BE DOING OTHER THINGS AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME"

"hn"

Frustrated, she pulled the pen from Mayame and threw it in the bin beside the seat.

Mayame sighed and turned to look around in the lounge. She knew she was looking forward to this and always worked hard for it, but why was she not feeling the mood for it now. Maybe it was because of the truth behind 'The Final Test' that all Mafioso in Italy feared when training. It was that one test that you had to pass that always turned out to be some ridiculous mission.

Some people were sent as far away as to India, Mexico even the Caribbean while others were sent to other places in Europe. The mission might sound easy, like for instance one of double d 40's co-workers (Clears throat) I mean Himanita's co worker was sent on a mission to collect sap from a cotton tree in Moscow. Sound's easy, right? Except she returned with one leg a poisonous snake bite and cardiac injuries. They always had some hidden trap in stored for you, and that's what most Mafioso feared. You never know when they might attack you, whether your own men or other people or traps. Another thing was the fact that the missions would sometime last an hour while some lasted up to 2 years.

When she was younger she was ecstatic and happy looking forward to this in gaining what she wanted but now-now, she didn't want any of it, not one bit-

_No no no no no no no. What am I saying! I must feel good about this. I have been working for this from I was young. I need to do this. I need to be strong. I must strive for excellence and become the world's greatest female Mafia woman! I will do it and make my family proud, I will!_

"Mayame Mayato san?" A woman said coming out of a room with a folder in her hand.

Mayame stood to her feet and briskly made her way over to the woman. She acknowledged her and lead her into the room. Mayame took one last look on her boss before turning around to enter the room where she'd be given…..her final test.

* * *

**3 hours later**

* * *

"Wha-wha-what!" Mayame could hardly believe it. Her mouth fell to the ground and her face beamed red as she stood in front of the five men who were in charge of the final test.

The one who seemed to be in charge spoke again.

"It is just as we said Mayame. Your grades for Academics and Fighting are very good. You knowledge on weaponry, planning, attacking and combat is exceptional, however, it is not in our interest."

The other man beside him spoke.

"Very little time do we find students like yourselves in the mafia headquarters training center that are from very elite families, so at a chance like this there is no way we cannot give you this mission" He said fixing his glasses.

Another spoke, he sounded proud and brave and seemed very quite self contained and knowledgeable of what he was doing.

"We are Mafia and Vongola. We will **not** put aside an advantage like this; you are 18 years old and perfectly normal for this mission young lady"

Mayame head dropped. A twitching smile on her lips as she chuckled to herself._ I understand what you are saying, but I do not see how_** this** _mission will bring me any close to become a world top mafia person_

"Like I said," The one in middle started again picking up a sheet of paper, repeating Mayame's new found nightmare,

** "Mayame Mayato, this is your mission. You are given 10 months in advance to go to Japan with the mission and aim to seduce the 10th Vongola's cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari"**

Mayame passed out,_ was this even real! Three months ago I turned 18, and as I gained my freedom it already ended to find out I'll have to s-s-s-s-suduce a person. As in h-have sex, get married. Have b-b-b-b-b-baibies. Just to benefit the Mafiso I must seduce some person! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo! _

**_This. Is. Completely. Not. Classified!_**


	2. The Target

**Wow i got three reviews. I'm happy i at least got one but that doesn't stop me from going. I have big dreams for this story and i'm not back down so i will be continuing relentless of the amounts of reviews i get. I made a few changes though. It is the last year for Kyoya and Mayame. She's not eighteen she's 17 and so is Kyoya. Also aumm-oh yea, i made some slight changes to her personality. She is rude and mean at times BUT she has fears for certain characters such as Reborn and Hibari. i hope u enjoy please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The target**

Mayame dashed her bag in the car and slammed the taxi door shut. She pulled out a piece of paper in from her purse and handed it to the taxi man.

"Be kind enough to drop me off at this apartment building at this address please"

The words flipped through her mind like the leaves in a book. Mission, seduce, 10 months. She blushed as she thought about it again.

Either way you take it it's like their saying to try and have sex with some dude and have his kid.

The car started driving and she took a glance at her IPod It was just after 2 in the afternoon. She planned to take up the opportunity of using her Saturday afternoon to pack out her things and get used to the town. She inserted the headphone in her ears listening to leave out all the rest by linkin park giving a heavy sigh before quickly dozing away inside the back seat.

"Anou….young lady" The taxi driver poked her and was instantly whacked in the face.

Mayame shot up like a bullet. _Damn I actually fell asleep._ He inner goddess sighed, _what do you expect after staying up two days straight worrying about your mission_. She whined at the voice in her head reluctantly telling it to shut up. She turned to see the taxi man touching the side of his face as he groaned.

"Oh sorry, I was so startled" _damn he looks like he's in bad shape, what did I use to hit him?_ She looked in her hand to realize she was holding a piece of metal stick that the man had placed in the backseat, _Isn't this like the think they use to lock the steering wheel so no one can drive the car? _She gulped, _ouch, that really must hurt._

Like or not she acted on impulse although it was a good hit to dislocate his jaw. She paid him almost twice the amount for her fee and pulled her two suitcases up to the apartment. She pushed the key in the knob and turned the lock to reveal her room for the next 10 months.

As you stepped in the fist thing you say was a hall. The first left was the kitchen that wasn't that big and fancy as the one at home but good enough for a regular person. The next left was the room. On the right was the living room which was quite big with three couches the TV, a table at the side that she assumed must have been her little dining area and a glass wall that gave her the view of the town with sliding doors that had a porch. The last door that was on the hall was the bathroom. A tub a face basin and a toilet it also had a door that connected to her room.

She went inside her room to check it out. A little side table, a cute little lamp, a built in closet, a bed, a pole in the center, a chester draw, a bookshelf, a- wait-

Mayame stared at the pole in horror. _Freaky people lived her before me. _She walked over to the pole and tried to move it but that was helpless, she was a mafia not Hercules. She sighed and tossed her suitcase at the side and began unpacking. She then tidied the room to her perfection and did the same with the others, adding her paintings to the wall and her few decorative pieces.

The night came down and she decided to head to the convenience store for something to eat. It wasn't far but if she was right she just followed her guts and luckily entered into the town where she bucked up on a 24 hour store. She went inside and started walking through the isles.

"Check out that babe"

"Yea"

Her ears flinched.

"I sure want a bite off that"

She gritted her teeth.

"But she sure looks dangerous, totally my type"

Mayame sighed. She turned and noticed the two dudes who were staring at her. One glance and they flinched. She turned back around and picked up a bag of snacks and cup soup.

She then went to the drinks section and packed up on a lot of sodas. She was about to walk out when she realized a books section with some magazines. She realized the her favorite magazine instantly. UNKNOWN. It was a magazine about rare animals existing on the planet possibilities of Aliens and extinct dinosaurs She went star eyed as she stared at it, it was the latest released._ I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD THESE THINGS IN JAPAN! EKKKKKK_. She reached out and was about to grab it when her hand hit against a next one as she reached out for the book. She turned around to see the person

"Damn woman, go find a teen magazine or something your on the wrong side!"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you blind? This is-"

"The latest edition of the unknown, one of the best magazines in the world." She turned around and rose her head in a haughty manner folding her hands over her chest. " This is Salvayion! Prediction! the unknown!I bet this weeks edition has my question about the trinosorious and about when the world might come to an end. I bet you don't even know anything about the LR8 squad" she could go on a rant but she paused and turned around.

Gokudera froze and she turned stared at him…he spoke…" Your…..your….your…a fan of…"

"Supernatural and extraterrestrial" They said in unison. They both high fived and laughed.

"Gokudera Hayato"

"Mayame Mayato"

They shook hands. "I'm new around here I just moved on a-"

"Mission"

"Eh"

He smiled, "You're a mafia aren't you?" Firstly she was shocked, secondly, he just spoke in italian. She smiled….it all made sense now. "Your family is very famous and one of the top ones other than Cavellano and Vongola"

"Yeah" she looked away

"Well I can't believe I'm actually meeting 'Blood"

She frowned. She hated that name. Why did she have to have a code name like that?

She ran the goods through the cashier and went out the store with Gokudera.

"So you live in an apartment now?"

"Yups"

"What was your assignment?"

"That's confidential"

"I should have guessed. Ha ha, well I have to go now. I need to get back to Juidame and give him these things I bought for him"

"Ok…" She waved goodbye to him and turned on the opposite street. "Now how do I find my way home again…" She looked around the place over and over again.

"I knew we would find you here" She heard someone say

She turned around to see the two same boys she saw in the store waling towards her.

"Baby baby why are you looking at me like that? All I want is your body" One said walking up to her

"Dude your so brave but your gonna do that out here?"

"Why not?" I mean…she's so fucking hot…I wanna do her now I'm getting a damn boner just from watching her"

He stepped towards her and the bags fell out her hand as he slammed her into a wall gripping her neck causing her feet to dangle off the ground. "Check her out Miroku, Dark red hair and red eyes, its almost the same color of blood, plus she has a pefect shape and sexy ass body, I can bet she's a virgin" They both laughed

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Please! Please! I'm begging you, don't hurt me, please I beg- Ah!"

He slammed into the wall and the remaining two who had strength to move got to their feet and ran. He smiled and flashed his tonfas the blood flying off it and unto the wall. He looked into the sky, it was full moon. It was beautiful the sight was pleasing and breathtaking. He turned around, his jacket fluttering on him as it hung off freely as he walked out the ally and into the main road.

It was the duty to protect this town, eliminate any herbivore who dared to disturb the peace.

He was about to turn the other way when a particular sight caught his eyes….

Herbivores threatening a citizen. It was girl that was being attacked by two if someone was strangling a person they would be fussy and wiggling around but she was surprisingly still with her head down, probably she was dead, no, she was alive he was sure of it. He was about to approach when he heard her talk back.

"Its not nice…..to disrespect a lady!"

She rose her legs to her chest and kicked the boy causing him to fly back slamming into a fence. She grabbed the other one by his neck and kicked him in the stomach and then in the face. He rose up and to his own horror he kicked him in the groin then his chest and the swung around landing a direct kick in the face,he was slammed into the wall hitting the back of his head. It was so hard, he slid down creating a trail of blood on the wall. She turned to the next boy, she literally jumped and locked her legs around his neck siting on him as he stood. She gripped his hair pulling his face up to face her and in a swift moment she poked him in the eyes. She jumped off him standing on the fence as he crumbled to the ground crying.

"My eyes, my fucking eyes!"

The blood seeped through his hands and Hibari watched as she jumped off the fence and to the ground and picked up her bags.

"Really I never wanted to attack you, but you forced me to" She turned to were she felt an ominous aura, however, no one was there. She sighed and walked away. "Tomorrow I'll have to watch that 'Hibari Kyoya' to see what he's like." She said to herself.

She looked back and watched the dude still screaming in the road while the other was still. "I'm sure an ambulance will come….right?"

Mayame look through the magazine and looked back up at him. _Whats up with him….he's so….._ She looked back into the magazine and then back at him.

He was standing there in the towns area watching the people as they moved around, a couple of times one or two males with Pompadour hairstyles came up to him reporting or leaving messages then heading back out. Today she placed her hair in a bun and covered it with a hat, I mean….it was so easy to spot a red head. She wore dark shades and a 'I heart Namimori' T shirt and black jeans with a jacket strapped to her waist. She looked up at him again, he was staring at a man who was arguing with a vendor. She sighed and decided to at least make a move or more precisely get a better look.

She was a good distance from him, the vendor in the middle. She was walking pass the vendor to him when she suddenly the vendor tossed his juice over to block a person that had a gun. Mayame went deadpan, _seriously…seriously!_

She was about to attack him when the dude was suddenly hit with a tonfa. She stood up and watched as her target annihilate the person who could have possibly killed her. The tourist or most likely-terrorist laid defeated on the ground, she stood in her stance with the Namimori magazine in her hand glaring at the body through her sun glasses.

"You"

She looked up. The gray eyes stared at her like they were taking in the very words that crossed her mind, "Your not with him are you" He said or rather growled at her coming up closer to her.

She lowered the magazine and rolled it up. He had a deadly aura around him.

She literally stammered as he looked at her. Without even knowing she flipped into her native language, "eh eh…..i was…just walking by, I'm a vistor yes…" She said in Italian. Hibari looked at her. She smiled at herself, _great, talk to the Japanese who things your suspicious in Italian and he will think your not a terrorist, _her inner goddess sarcastically.

"Tu non sei giapponese. Ti sei perso" (you are not Japanese are you lost?)

She went deadpan….he knows Italian

"Aumm yes" She replied in Japanese

"You can speak Japanese"

"Ermm yea…"

He glared at her, "Your suspicious"

She flinched, _what is up with him? You can't look at someone and say their suspicious!_

"Umm, what do you mean…I'm a regular vistor how can I look suspicious….That's something…a person like you has no right to say.."

_A person like me?_ Hibari thought, _How very interesting._

Hibari glared at her and she looked at him.

"Remove the cap"

"huh"

"And the glasses"

"What if I say no"

"Then you can join him and kiss the floor" He said pulling out his tonfas.

She stared at him in disbelief

"Y-you would hit me?!"

He frowned, "Yes…why wouldn't I?"

She looked at him blankly, "B-b-because I'm a girl!"

"How would I know if I can't see your face properly with that glasses and the cap, now-"

She thought about it…it did make sense.

"But come on look at me I have the figure of a female." He was about to look down when she barked at him, "DON'T LOOK!" she said getting all flustered and stuff, hate to admit it but having him look at her sorta for some strange reason, made her feel nervous. _You know what? I'm cutting!_

At the same time she ran across the street and went through the alley, thought she lost him? She was so wrong, he was following her and catching up on her too. She jumped over a couple cardboard boxes, jumped over a wall, then a fence and some other alley ways, and still….he followed her.

_She's fast,_ Hibari thought as he watched her

She jumped over a fence and to her disappointment the jacket got stuck on one of the wires. She tried pulling it and realized that Hibari was catching up. She turned around completely facing him then pulled it off and Hibari was a bout to catch her when she jumped up reaching the stairs attached to the side of the apartment building used for fire escape. Due to the rustiness her hand slipped and her leg got caught in the iron. She slipped falling down swinging off the stairs, her leg the only thing keeping her from falling.

There was silence

In the world people always face situations called destinies, but if its not destiny, its just the straight textbook definition of a messed up coincidence. In their case….what was this?

Mayame's stared back at Hibari.

She looked through her sunglasses at his reaction. His eyes were widened as he was slightly surprised. She could feel the heat of his breath kissing her skin, and very slowly she tried not to scream. She was hanging directly in front of him, as a matter of fact their faces where about half a inch away. Her nose was almost going to touch his skin. She immediately maneuvered herself up her cap falling behind. He picked up the cap and was about to look up but she was long gone.

He walked back out the alley to see Kusakabe.

"We were looking for you…a-are you ok" he was out of breath

"Yes"

"Where did you go"

Hibari grinned, "I was chasing an interesting person"

"Did you beat him?" Kusakabe asked suprised that Hibari just, grinned...

"No….it was a she….and she got away" he said walking ahead of him

Kusakabe almost swallowed the piece of stem sticking out his mouth, _no body ever escapes him_, "Well you can find her a next time, you know what she looks like right president?"

"No, not really" He said recalling that she was in glasses and a hat, the hat that he was holding now. He tossed it aside and raised the strand of string that was glistening red in front of him. "All I know is that…she has beautiful red hair"

The long red strand of hair glistened as he held it up.

Mayame jumped through her window and landed in her room. The afternoon had sunk in and now it was closing into night. Tomorrow she'd have to go to school and right now her leg was killing her not to mention she was still scarlet. She went to have a shower and jumped into her bed falling asleep instantly.

"Mayame Mayato…please introduce yourself"

She gulped

"Hi" Mayame waved looking at her class. Ok. She was just here for around three hours and since she entered the school all she's been getting was stares, stares upon stares, she sighed. She walked down to the back of the class and plopped down in the seat. She dashed a glance back up as she looked in her bag for her books. Everyone was staring. She sighed, she might be in the history for one of the worst missions ever. This was nothing she intended to face.

The bell rang and she closed her notebook.

"Mayato could you come here please" The teacher said while clearing the desk

She got out her seat and made her way to the table

"The disciplinary President wants to see you"

"Ahh-ok…where is that room"

"Right down the third hall on the first building last door on your right"

"Ok, thank you"

Mayame walked through the halls following the teachers direction. She came up to a room marked 'Reception Room'.

She knocked and heard someone say come in. She pushed the door and turned around closing it.

"Finally found you" She froze, that voice was familiar too familiar.

She turned around and faced him. Hibari Kyoya. He was siting on the chair all high and mighty. His eyes staring into her skin through and beyond her almost analyzing her thoughts and emotions. Yet they seemed lurking, warning, repelling. She gulped

_Appologize, apologize! You saw how badass he is! _Her inner goddess shouted at her her feet trembling as she fell down crawling behind the couch peeking out in horror. She tried to sooth her inner goddess and came back to reality staring at the disciplinary President.

"Aumm about what happened."

"Did you read your handbook?"

"Huh?"

_Handbook? Wait you mean...you don't even realize me? Woah! Great!_

A huge load lifted off her shoulders.

Now that he mentioned it, she did get one of those freaky looking handbooks in her package. She scrambled through her bag and then turned to him as she took it out.

"Turn to page 147…read rule 14.9" He said his voice never faltering, shifting or moving out the steady tone.

She skipped through the page and looked in the book and then back up at him. She gulped and read aloud. "14.9. Appearances. Never should a student of the institution attend the school with hair dyed to a student's desired color. In attempt to do so and attendance to school is done, this child should be punished under schools regulations." She looked back up at him.

"It is impossible to hear you, step closer..and read **aloud**"

She walked up closer to him standing at his table and stared at him. He was looking straight at her, his gaze never shifting and she decided to read it again. After completing the very short paragraph she looked at him and spoke, "I don't understand"

"That hair color is not accepted at this school"

"Wait…but its not dyed"

He looked at her. "That hair is unacceptable you are breaking the rule"

"But it's not dyed this is my real hair color"

"I hate weaklings like you; herbivores. You come on your first day and you've already broken two rules" He said narrowing his stare at her

"Two? What the hell! I didn't even brake one" Her blood was boiling

"Rule 15.0, **read it**"

She looked in the book and read, "Eye contacts are not permitted to be worn at the school. Medical contacts can be worn instead of glasses however a doctors certificate must be submitted?" It was more of a question than a sentence as she read it

"Red contacts shouldn't be worn"

"This is my eye color!"

"And so is the color of your hair?" he said with a smile standing up. "I'll have to give you a suspension and three detentions, but these are crucial rules...an expulsion should be appropriate"

"No no no no no, your not going to give me three suspensions and a detention or an expulsion" _Mission on pause, he's torturing my pride and my reputation! _"This is my eye color if you don't believe me, you can even look for yourself wait just give me three seconds, I'll show you"

He glared at her

"Please, the court always gives the criminal a chance to testify" She said, _worst comeback ever!_

"Three seconds" he said offering the chance.

"Okay maybe minutes"

"Your wasting my time"

"Seconds! Seconds! Just 180 seconds"

"That's three minutes"

"Still seconds" she said pointing at him. He growled and she stepped closer, too close. Sad to admit she had to tip to reach him. Hibari was silent. She moved her bangs and stared at him. "If you look closely you'll notice their not fake, on very close contact, contact lens are transparent…research proves that" she said stooping down brushing the bang back into place, she looked back up at him and he was frowning. "Come on everyone knows that true"

"Fine, then two months detention" He said walking around her"

"For what!" she said twirling around. He was pushing her buttons.

"The hair dye"

"Its not dye!"

She looked around the room and realized there was a bathroom. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Hold this" She said giving him the shower hose.

"What is the meaning of this herbivore"

"I'm clearing my slate I'm going to prove that this is not dye"

"Then why is the bathroom door closed"

"Because" she looked away blushing, "Anyone could come and see us and we'd look suspicious." She said finally turning to him. She took her hair out of the ponytail and allowed the hair to lay on her back.

"Turn on the hose"

He looked at her. She sighed and switched on the pipe and soaked her hair. She added the conditioner to it and began washing it. "If I die it when I rinse it now, the dye would come out, even if it was a good brand of dye, it can't beat a herbal conditioner" She said with a goofy smile. She looked so stupid right now…and she knew it. He lowered her head as he held the hose and washed it out. 5 minutes later she was drying her hair with a towel sitting in the couch in the reception room while Hibari spoke to Kusakabe. She dried her hair as best as she could only getting it to half of a good enough look. Great, she'll have wet hair for the rest of the day.

"Are you Mayame Mayato?"

She looked up at the male with a pompadour and a stem in his mouth. "Ahh yes"

"Ummm, we apologize for believing that you were going against the school rule" He said to her. On the outside he looked scary but she instantly realized he was a nice person. He seemed kind and spoke to her with a smile and gentleness. She looked behind him at Hibari who was leaning against the wall staring at them. _So why could he act like that all nice and stuff, plus, Why isn't HE the one apologizing, HE was the one who accused ME not you._ She smiled, "Thank you"

He looked at her with curiosity though, "But how is it that your hair is such a shade of red, there are red head's but yours is almost like the shade of…"

"Blood" She said with a frown. Kusakabe noticed her reaction and frowned too. A lot of memories seemed to be permanently twined in the strand sof her hair

"A family of redheads?" he said jokingly.

She smiled, "No my mother is a ravenette, my dad a silverette….really don't know where this color came from, no one in my family has it though" She said getting up, "Well I'm glad you understood, for a second I thought I'd had to strip and show you my pubic hair or something but I wouldn't dye those though" She said jokingly as she laughed and was joined in by Kusakabe with a weary one.

Smutty joke.

She walked pass Hibari with her bag.

"Your suspicious" Hibari said to her as she stopped mid step. She turned around and grinned.

"That's something…a person like you have no right to say"

_A person like- wait..._He froze.

* * *

**Please review^^**


	3. Begin

**Chapter 3**

**Begin!**

She watched the instant noodle go in circles in the microwave. She sighed and tapped her spoon on the table. She waited until the microwave ended and took out her cup soup. Sitting around in her couch she switched on the TV and began eating.

_Seduce him huh? He's as hard as a rock and emotionless as a brutal murderer, there is no way in hell I can persuade him enough to at least let him see me. First of all he thinks I'm a delinquent and now someone suspicious._

She sighed and changed the channel. _He doesn't seem to have any form of sexual interest. I think he's asexual. I made a sex joke, at least Kusakabe laughed it off, he just- rock glared me. I could feel the hardness of his stare, and by hard I don't mean in a sexual way._

She went over to the desktop and fired up the lousy machine instantly signing into Yahoo and texting her boss.

**Mayame**

_Hey big boob san_

**Himanita**

_Do not call me that, anyways how's your mission?_

**Mayame**

_Aside from the fact that I'm making no progress everything is good_

**Himanita**

_Fine fine, whats the problem?_

**Mayame**

_He can't be seduced! He-He's like a walking block or something_

**Himanita**

_Come on he can't be that bad_

_**Mayame**_

_I think he might be gay_

_**Himanita**_

_Oh dear….it's awful I take it back_

_**Mayame**_

_How can I get though to him so he atleast see me_

_**Himanita**_

_Well that's how some men are, try and speak his language what does he like _

**Mayame**

_( Wat does he like, He fights, rules his school and know's the handbook like an asshole.)_

_You can say he likes the discipline and enjoys a good fight_

**Himanita**

_Then duel him, your good at fighting, just don't lose it out there_

**Mayame**

_Fight him, are you crazy! I'm not going to do that!_

…_._

_I can't believe I'm doing this_

"Excuse me" Hibari said looking up at the girl

"Fight me" she said again, this time more confident.

Kyoya got out his chair and looked at her, "You're an interesting herbivore"

She stared at him and gulped. "I would like you to fight me"

"You seem desperate"

"Because it's a deal"

"A deal to what"

"If you win…..I'll- I'll- I'll be your slave for two months…..If **I **win…..You'll go on a date with me"

He stared at me.

"Four months"

"Three dates"

"Five months" He raised an eyebrow

"Six dates…. Per month, makes that six, wanna raise it higher"

"Tsk deal"

He eyebrow arched, _He actually went with it._

"Its not as if I would lose anyway" She looked at him and gulped

She fell to the ground holding her arm and looked down as she tried to catch her breath. They said that he was strong- but not the man with the ability to kill a thousand men.

She looked up at him

Either way or not she had to admit. Although she was on the brink of passing out. She actually managed to do him quite a good job.

Hibari at least maintain his stance. _She's not to be underestimated. _He told himself. He looked at her and saw her holding on to her arm. She rather took a direct hit than making a fatal decision and dodge. But that never mattered now. In the next four minutes….it would all be settled.

_You will be my slave herbivore_

Mayame grin, _you better have taste, I only go for five stars restaurant_ she said rising to her feet running towards him.


	4. The deal

**Chapter 4**

Mayame landed a direct hit on his shoulder but sadly he used his tonfa to block it she redirected a next hit with her other leg swinging it around catching him off guard and she bounced back onto her feet away from him about a good 5 meters or so.

He wiped the blood from his face; he was bleeding….but so was she. The blood ran down her limp hand that she obviously wasn't using. She stood up and pulled a knife out her boot and held it her mouth. She looked at him with leveled eyes before running towards him.

"Oh?"

The knife fell out her mouth as she dodged his attack and she returned it by sending a punch with her good hand into his side. She was thrown back by his tonfa but blocked his attack with her bare hand holding the tonfa pulling it toward him as he was pulled towards her at an eye to eye level.

His grey eyes met her violent red ones that blazed dangerously as the dark black halo around her eyes brought out the bloody red giving a shocking intensity as her red hair matched her eyes perfectly.

"Your surprisingly good" He said to her grinning at her idea of preventing him from striking with both his tonfas in her hand.

She remained quiet and then pulled him towards her actually going down pulling him over her. He stumbled unable to keep his stance as she picked up the knife and as he came to he could feel it against his throat. She grinned but to her surprise he kicked her off him causing her to slam against the wall. He held her up by crushing his tonfa against her throat. She whimpered as she felt the metal beginning to press against the bone.

"Ah-"She kicked as her feet were no longer on the ground.

She managed to kick him in the stomach as she watched him stumble back and she dragged the tonfa out his hand as she used it as her own weapon. She was lucky that as he fell his grip around it had loosened and now she had the opportunity to take it back.

She attacked him in the stomach once more only to have him trick her into turning her around holding on to her injured hand as she felt her back against his chest the only thing between them was her hand which he held behind her keeping her in place.

She could feel his breath against her neck as he breathed heavily the scent of his blood arousing her. She bit back the urge of whatever her mind would do without her knowing. She felt his hand move to the one that held his tonfa. It was obvious he wanted it back

It did belong to him

She groaned in pain as she felt him tighten his hand around hers trying to make her weak enough as to release his weapon. She kept a tight hold on it and tied to hide the pain by biting her lip.

"Release it" He ordered his voice lingering in her ear as she turned away blushing. She held his tonfa even stronger in her hand.

"Do it" he repeated demandingly as she yelped in pain as he squeezed her hand where he had hit her.

"Hey what's that noise" Someone said coming up the step turning the knob of the roof door.

The roof top is out of bounds what are they doing up here.

The door opened and Tsuna came onto the roof top with the gang including Reborn.

"What do you mean?"

Reborn sighed, "Let me repeat this for the last time…..They are sending someone on a mission that might be dangerous and harm you, they were sent to kill you"

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" The tenth Vongola shrieked

Hibari looked out into the distance behind the wall of the little house like thing on the roof top that they came out of to come on the roof. He held the girl against him. It would be much of a bother to be caught in this state.

He could feel her breathing…wait…_feel_…..He realized then her body was pressed against his and his hand was over her mouth nothing separating them. Mayame was still breathing heavily as she was trying herself to maintain he composure.

"What will we do then" Tsuna cried

"Don't worry judaime I'll protect you with all my life

"Maa maa, relax Tsuna I'm sure everything will work out perfectly"

After more conversing the group went downstairs off the roof and Hibari released the girl as she backed away resting the fence looking at him.

She still had his tonfa in her hand and so did he with his breathing equally as hard as her

"I won't give in to your attacks you know" She said grinning from ear to ear as she stared at him. She knew she could win this but she also knew she could lose. He was not to be underestimated he was strong….too strong…but he was to be like this. He was the famous cloud guardian of the Vongola after all who was said to be the strongest member and she knew for sure walking over him made her know she was 50 years early for this.

He knew she was strong but this strong wasn't what he expected. She was a girl he presumed a clumsy little herbivore but she was peculiar…too peculiar and that made him realize that she was an odd one after all. He looked at her she looked exhausted well at least he knew he did a good number on her. Her hand was bleed her clothes was tousled but what was he to say the site suited her. The breeze blew gentle lifting the ends of her hair causing it to show her neck that held proudly the mark his tonfa had left behind when held her against the wall with his tonfa by her throat.

He phone suddenly went off and she continued staring directly at him in the mode to fight. He looked at her then down to her pocket where her phone was vibrating. She sighed frustrated and flipped it open to see that the 4 hour limit they had put up had ended. She showed him the screen and looked at her

She pulled away the phone smiling, "A draw…which means…tomorrow is end of month…and I deserve a date" She said dropping his tonfa and making her way to the roof door.

He followed behind her stopping as he spoke, "…and….that you'll be my slave"

He watched as she froze at the sound of his end of the bargain and took the liberty to go before her descending the staircase leaving the dumbstruck girl on the roof.

Everyone watched as the disciplinary President walked into the school. His jacket swaying behind him as he made his way through the hall. He wore a plain face but dignity and pride drove through him as he stepped on the floor his heel clicking against the ground. Most of the attention wasn't on 'him' but 'them' yes….Hibari Kyoya and his new…servant.

Mayame walked behind him her hair in a high ponytail as it swung behind her with each step she took. She was in a maid outfit, why? Because on his side of the bet….she was his slave….which meant she was to follow _all_ his orders.

A dark navy blue dress with red bows and red stitches along the end and grey ribbon around her waist. She quickened her pace and walked next to him

"Can I change out of this ridiculous outfit…like **now?**"

"No" He said smirking reaching the reception room opening the door as she wet in behind him closing it. She plopped down in the chair looking or rather glaring at him.

"I won't tolerate this….this is embarrassing no matter which way you look at it" He grunted as she watched him sit in his chair swinging it to face the window staring outside

He didn't answer her instead he continued looking outside.

"Please" She said softly.

He turned and looked at her. He reached in the drawer as she watched him.

_Yay he's gonna let me change._

"Where the uniform or" He dropped a collar on the desk that said 'property owned' embedded on it, "…wear this"

She blinked. "Your-your joking right" She said looking at him

"I don't joke"

Mayame plopped down on her bed teary eyed as she curled into a ball. Gladly she didn't live too long in that maid outfit but she did where the collar.

They laughed at her teasing her mocking her and one student bravely asked her '_who'_ owned her. She was about to connect her foot and his head in a magical chemical reaction when a student answered the question.

"Hibari san of course." Didn't you see her behind him this afternoon in the maid outfit…I bet he owns her…no….I bet she's some bought item since she's owned"

The girls snickered and laughed at her

"I bet she's a prostitute" One said and the others replied in a loud laughter behind her.

She whipped her head around looking at them anger flying through her more than anything.

"Shhhhhhh it's looking" One said as they walked away in their group whispering among themselves.

_It?_

She swallowed the lump that was building in her throat and moved to her closet to choose something to wear to the date that was planned for Hibari and her.

She then realized how unhappy she was. She never liked him. She never waned to be 'owned'. She never wanted to have his children. She never wanted to be a tool for the mafia world. She never wanted to do this mission either.

"I hate this"

Hibari stood at the restaurant front his bike parked up as he waited for the scarlet.

_Scarlet?_

The name went through his mind. The name did suit her. It was the perfect name to match her bright red hair.

Almost on cue he realized a peculiar face….an herbivore

He was walking along the sidewalk covered in bruises that Hibari had proudly given him 3 days ago when he was shoplifting. The man was walking on the side of the road when he bumped into someone. He stumbled a bit and turned around looking at the girls in which he hit into that began cursing him. He realized the girls too. They were regular students of Namimori high. He saw them in school about once or twice never pay them attention unless they were breaking rules. He then noticed as they began pointing at someone on his side of the road giggling and laughing. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but words like 'slut' and 'prostitute' stood out the most/. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at them.

Who's the slut…who's the prostitute? He then realized that it seemed like they were pointing at him….he growled-wait- no…it wasn't him well not as if it _could _be him. He then turned to his left to see no one on the street. He turned to his right only to realize that Mayame had arrived and was silently standing beside him. She looked a bit….quiet.

"Come" She said softly

He watched as she went into the restaurant. Something was different about her.

Were those girls referring to her….was she the prostitute

If so…shouldn't she ne upset…shouldn't she depressed?

Why was he sensing the opposite though….not depression or sadness

But evil…power…bloodthirsty.

A smile crept over Mayame's face….She could feel herself living up to everything…pain…sadness….work…life…her nickname…blood….yes

For some reason…..she felt like she was going to live up to that tonight…that she was going to prove…how she got that name.


	5. A Date with the Devil

**Chapter 5**

**Mission 1**

I watched him pull his own chair and sat down leaving me the resort of pulling my own chair out and have a seat. We were next to the window and I must admit he had good taste. For a jerk. The restaurant was beautiful it never looked too expensive or too cheap…it was just perfect. I liked it. Our table cloth was whit a small vase in the centre very small in comparison to regular size one and menu's were laid out nicely awaiting us to open them.

I sat down and looked at him staring intently into his eyes.

"See anything you like?" He said with a smirk before taking up his menu looking at it. Obviously he meant by me staring at him for so long

"I want to remind you that you must abide by my rules. We go to a date. We treat it as a date. We leave it as a date." I said with a devilish grin.

He looked at me and growled, "See anything you like…_darling_?"

I nearly died. I literally had to cover my mouth with the menu as I grinned uncontrollably.

"No, not really _sweetheart_, however can you do it a bit better? The nick name is a little common"

He looked at me raising an eyebrow

"Scarlet"

I blushed

He grinned

"Wh-why that?!" I said practically glaring daggers. Where did he suddenly get that name from!

"It suits you herbivore, nevertheless"

"Something else please, other than that" I said going redder

_I don't like that name…it has a certain….history to it._

He rolled his eyes looking on the menu

_Ok so maybe nicknames aren't his thing, but how about I drop this and start my __**real **__mission_

"You look…lovely" I said looking at him. He was in a dressy black shirt tight black jeans and red sneakers. Not to mention his shirt had a silver design on it that went perfect with his grey eyes that literally made him look perfect in the moon light when I met him outside the restaurant only a few seconds ago. He looked stunning, handsome, lovely, I literally felt like he was the perfect man.

"Hn"

I take that back. Behind his too good looking appearance he was an ass, a pig, oh god he was awful. Jerk.

"At least say something" I said my eyebrow twitching. The fork that was right on the table, yea, I could so give it a second purpose right now other than eating. _I compliment you and all you say is 'hn' not even a thank you?!_

"You look beautiful tonight"

"Eh"

I blushed…_did he just say i-_

"Should I say it again again"

"Ahh- well you really don't have-"

"You look beautiful" He said skipping a page in the menu, "The dress your wearing adds contrast to your hair. Because it's white it gives emphasis to the deep red in your hair that complements with your eyes"

I blushed.

_What's the feeling…_

_My heart….is beating fast_

"May I take you order?" A man said coming to us

I was still frozen at his words. He complimented me, and he likes how I look….he thinks I'm beautiful ?

"The meat turn over salad and side dishes would be rice dumplins, full house sushi and your masaki soup"

"Yes sir and you madam?"

"…"

"Madam?"

"…"

"Well she seemed to have gone dumb she'll have the same thing I'm having" he said humor lacing in his voice

My eyebrow twitched, _That jerk!_

* * *

"You know I can speak" I said as we received our food and I sliced the fish taking a bit with my knife.

"Says the girl who eats with the knife" He said without looking at me as he calmly ate his salad like a stereotype Japanese all meditating and calm and peaceful and stuff

_Grrrrrrr_

"THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME A FORK!" I retorted

"There is a pair of chopstick provided for you"

"I-I" I looked away embarrassed in mere seconds

He looked at we putting one and one together in a mere second

"Oh~ don't tell me you don't know how to use them" He said finally

"Sh-Shut up, their just hard to use!"

"Says the girl at a disadvantage" he said to himself yet loud enough for me to hear

I growled_, it's amazing how you're all silent yet you have a big mouth when it comes to disrespecting people_

"Fine…. I don't know how to use it"

"Would you like me to-"

"No" I growled

He looked at me for a good five seconds before returning to his food.

I looked down into my lap. I was actually hungry but there's no way I'm gonna ask for help, no way I'm even going to ask him to teach me. I remained silent watching my phone screen as an entire hour passed as I kept looking on the screen in complete silence. I felt so bad

I came here on a date with him. Half of it was actually for my own pleasure. For some reason he pissed me off and made me feel so on edge around him. I found it hard to keep my cool, hard to stay one place. The simplest thing he said pissed me off, especially when he was doing it for his own pleasure. Yesterday he had his way with me with making me wear that collar. I even devised a plan for what he did. I created something. But that aside. Tonight I was to enjoy myself. But the other half. My mission. If I could get close to this guy, let him fall in love me, let me have him around my finger, then I could past that damn exam. But no, this was my first step and it was already going downhill. I never knew how to use a chopstick, but don't get me wrong I'm a great cook….ok….I'm lying. I burnt water once. But still, why should I have to eat with chopsticks. Ok…stupid question…I'm in the heart of Japan. I looked up when the waiter came back. He looked at me quite astonished my food practically not touched (except that slice of tuna that I ate with the knife). He looked at me

"Ma'am would you like this as take home"

"Ye-yea"

The table was silent and I watched him disappear with my plate to place it in a box. I remained silent around the table for a while. I looked up at him and he was looking out the window. I looked back at my phone. I cleared my throat.

"Aumm… Hibari san is it ok if I take-"

"Who are those girls" He said interrupting me. His eyes were focused outside on something across the road.

"Huh" I followed his stare and found him looking at a group of girls

_Their-their them! The only that called me a prostitute and spread the rumor._

I got out my chair almost immediately clenching my fist. _They pissed me off so much I just want to snap that little neck_

"Here's your take out…ma'am?"

I snapped out of it whipping my head to the man glaring at him. For a second there the man fell on the ground scrawling away as I blinked blankly at him and picked up the food. Wh-what the hell?

Hibari was already out his seat and seemed frozen as he looked at me. I blinked and picked up my phone.

**Later**

"I never did anything to him" I said as we walked out the building.

He continued walking. I felt like he was mentally accusing me so I said that to get it off my chest. I followed beside him I literally had no idea where we were going but I guess you could call it…

A place?

He continued walking with me beside him in utter silence not turning to me to say anything as I tagged along. The night air felt cool and wonderful and it was a full moon tonight. The place was silent only the nocturnal animals making their soun and distant cars driving and 24 hour store doors closing.

"Oh yea…can I have your number"

He stopped

"Why"

_Oh, so now I have your attention_

"We-well, I'm new here, and I really don't have no idea about this place. Plus I might get beaten up by those girls and as the disciplinary president you need to get rid of people who 'disturb the peace' in this town"

He raised an eyebrow

_Lame excuse I know_

He pulled out his phone

"It worked!?"

"What?"

"I mean errrr…my phone…It works, heheheheh" I pulled out my phone. I seriously need to keep things in my head and not say them out loud.

We placed them next to each other and I picked up his number as I sent a message to him and heard his phone been. He grinned.

I smiled and placed it back in my little bag on my shoulder. I watched him turn off into a park and I followed him. I went with him watching as he sat on a bench and I joined him. He had my bag with my food and I watched as he opened it beginning to go through my food

_Ok I know you paid for it and all, but its still mine, at least ask before you eat my food!_

"Open your mouth"

"Huh"

I watched as he broke the pair of chopstick and took up piece of…..something and held it up.

"I only ate the fish because it looked like fish I don't know what that is" I said backing away

He stared at me

I stared back at him

He continued staring

"Ok you win" I opened my mouth.

I chewed as he pulled out the chopstick out and tasted a blend of flavors in my mouth

"Oh my god this tastes so nice!" I said with starry eyes. He looked at me a little taken back by my sudden outburst. "P-please give me more" I said embarrassed

Ok something to know about me, I was a sucker for my pleasure. If food pleased me…I loved it…if warm pillows pleased me…I loved it. As long as it gave me pleasure, here I say it…I would beg.

I hated begging literally but as soon as those words slipped out I realized it was what I was doing

"I'm not begging, it's just a simple command"

"Command?"

"Wait no!"

He rested the chopsticks in the plate and covered the food. _Noooooo I want moreeeee_

"You need to go home now its getting dark"

"But what about the food"

"I'm sure your parents can give you a fork"

"I live alone" I said plainly.

He looked at me.

"Well your landlord-"

"Oh no no no, I rent an apartment so it's a mono thing"

"I'll walk you home"

"No, I'm good on my own" I said turning around picking up my food and beginning to walk off.

"Oi…Stop, I would be responsible if you got-"

"Huh"

I turned around and bounced right into him both of us tumbling to the ground. I had no idea he was walking behind me by the time I opened my eyes I realize I was on top of him. Suddenly it happened again, my heart was beating fast. Our eyes met as the place remained silent. I looked deeply into his glassy grey eyes that reflected my brilliant red ones as I was staring into his. His black silky hair tousled in a sexy tangible mess not to mention his entire collar bone in sight. I have a fetish for that. I felt him beneath, soft and warm, never had I been this close to a boy before. It felt so magical, so surreal, so unbelievable, so romantic, so-

"Your heavy"

"…"

"…"

"What"

"Your heavy"

I went crimson. I got up off him immediately picking up my stuff and dashed out the park. Tears in my eyes as I spurted down the sidewalk like crazy

_What the hell is wrong with this guy, you don't tell a girl she's heavy, do you hate me are have you just never had contact with a girl!_

_BAKA!_


	6. Target or be targetted

**Chapter 6**

**Target...or ****targeted**

I turned in the bed groaning as I slammed my hand on the alarm clock getting up stretching and yawning as I made my way to the bathroom. I had a horrible sleep last night maybe the date with Mr. Kyoya was harder than I thought it would be. I pulled myself to the bathroom, beginning to undress as I stepped in the shower naked and looked up.

I screamed.

_Is she okay_

_She looks horrible_

_Do you think she's possessed?_

I walked to my locker and slammed it shut as I growled and mumbled to myself.

I moved away pulling my bag on the ground my uniform barely fixed properly my hair a raving mess, I looked like a zombie.

I made my way to the reception room Zombie-style. Just the way I like it. Slow paced- groaning like hell- and people looking at me like an unidentified object. I realized that due to this 'go on a date and in return you are my slave' deal. I had to come to the reception room every morning I came to school and collect my collar from the skylark_….hmmm….skylark…I like the sound of that _

I knocked on the door pushing it open as soon as I heard him reply. I turned around closing it behind me turning to him who was as usually around the table.

I watched him look at me turn back to his laptop then look at me again and then….grinned

My eyebrow twitched

"Whatcha laughing at, care to share" I said looking at him

"Nothing" He replied still smiling

I wouldn't fail to understand why even the Hibari Kyoya himself would find my appearance amusing.

For starters…let me expound.

My hair was in all directions, literally, all directions. Last night was filled with sleeping and twisting and turning and ending up off the bed to the ground then back on the bed and on the ground again, Yea…that's the all in one earn yourself a 'hair in all directions' hairstyle. Second I tried to bathe…..but when I stepped in the shower…there was a roach on the wall. When I have a bath I bathe with my body rag and soap, Not body, rag and soap plus a fricken cockroach. I never even cared if I smelled at least I put on perfume. I even tried lipstick but for some reason I could feel my lipstick on my chin. The false lashes I wore on my date last night were falling off, a few lash stuck to my cheek. The electricity went out this morning so I had to speak with the man in charge of the apartment who lived on the last floor and was a lousy old man. He kept me there for 30 minutes and I had to try and properly dress myself while I told him about the electricity and insect problem. My skirt was back and front, my necktie was lopsided and I think my vest is underneath my shirt instead…..

"Go to bathroom and fix yourself you're a disgrace"

TT_TT

I didn't even know how to reply to him if my parents saw me now they would cry….literally.

I drew the little pride I had behind me and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed **properly,** fixed my hair, sadly I had to soak it a bit to prevent it from being that lovely 16 arrowed compass. I washed my face drying it with my handkerchief using the little tools I had with me such as my lotion, my lip gloss, my knobs, my extra hairclips and a small little face soap.

I came out the bathroom properly dressed and neatly attired as I walk to the couch sitting down.

He turned to me.

I looked at him

He turned away

I frowned.

"You know you can at least say good morning"

"You're the one who came in here"

"You told me that I should come here in the mornings" I replied upset

"It is _my_ office"

"Grrrrrrrrr"

He turned back to his computer and large stocks of papers.

"Fine…Good Morning Kyoya"

His typing stopped.

_Oh~Don't like it when i address you by your first name._

"Say Kyoya…What type of girl do you like"

He looked at me that emotionless face glaring daggers into my skin. I swallowed the uneasiness and moved further up into the couch which was away from his desk but it did make me much closer to him.

"You can tell me"

"Here's your collar" He said tossing it to me. I caught it with ease and looked at him growling,_ changing the topic eh?_

"Do you have a glasses fetish, you like girls in stocking, how about girls with ponytail, long hair, short hair?"

Cue eyebrow twitch

"Do you like smart girls, girls who can fight, girls who are defenseless? How many children do you want, at what age would you get married, what do you think about having sex, are you even sexually attracted to females?"

Suddenly I was picked up and thrown out the room. I landed on my touchie and bounced on the ground in chibi form as I turned back around heading for the room only to have the door slammed in my face

Pout pout

"Kyo-Chan Kyo chan open up the door~"

I gave up and sighed.

I took up my bag that was thrown out with me and decided to go to class…. But….. I was suddenly hit behind by something. As I feel I came in contact with something….or probably…someone?

I mean come on I was barely on my third step and I'm already being attacked by bad luck?

I fell on my back and suddenly there was a scream. There were people in the hall but someone was running.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Gokudera on top of me.

The first thing that led me to know it was him was the silver hair however as I looked at him my vision was hazy and I could barely make him out properly.

"Oi…woman!"

I groaned as I tried to turn.

"Oh my god there's blood!"

I smelt it too….it smelt like my blood

I could hear Gokudera hissing cursing under his breath as he got off me and he raised me up slightly. Suddenly there was whispering around me and I could feel blood soaking through my shirt kissing my skin. I reopened my eyes this time someone else was there…

Kyoya.

I woke up on something soft…my bed…no. I woke up turning nearly falling off the couch but instead something kept me up. It was pressing against my stomach and turned me back over. I looked up and saw Kyoya…..

Wait what!

I shot up and turned around as I was in the couch looking at him. Was I sleeping….right next to him…..and my head…..was on his lap

_ ...

/ ...

/…

How the hell did this happen!

I turned to look around the room it was basically sunset. I blushed as I looked back at him. "Was I out the entire time?"

"The nurse came to tend to you and I decided to have you in the reception room"

"Why let me stay in here"

"A lot if children were crowding you in the nurse's office especially Tsunayoshi Sawada and his group of herbivores"

_Tsunayoshi Sawada?_

I looked at him oddly and felt the bandage that was around my head.

"What did the nurse say?"

"You sustained a hard hit but the reason why you were continuously bleeding was because you severed a vein."

I gulped._ Was it that bad?_

"And to think that your current stupidity wasn't enough"

Eyebrow twitch

_**Wat did he just say?!**_

"Are you saying that now that I have severed my a vein in my head my chances of becoming mentally disabled are high since previously I was already at risk" I said my eyebrow in a twitching fit

"Well you are already as stupid as you are"

I looked at him and he grinned turning the page.

I WANT TO HIT HIM!

I leaned over and he looked at me oddly, just when the time was right, I knocked the book out his hand

"Kyakyakyakya" I laughed as the book fell to the ground.

Suddenly I spotted the tonfa coming in from the right and I dodged

"Hey I'm injured!"

"That doesn't matter pick it up" He said ready to send another

"Excuse me" I said. For some reason he felt I would listen to every order he made?! Who did he think he was- my master?!

"Is this a pet retaliating?"

"A pet"

He narrowed his eyes

"Yes master" I said humbly picking it up handing it to him. I turned away in soliloquy crying.

_Mommy…Daddy, he took away my pride and dignity- wahhhh ;(_

"Be careful on your way home"

I stopped crying and turned to him. Did he just….bid me safety

"Kyoya…."

"Who knows when you might get insane and attack the civilians?"

Eyebrow twitch.

I kicked the can out of the way as I walked on the side walk to my apartment cursing and mumbling under my breath. That nasty little twerp! I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him!"

"Excuse me"

"Eh"

I looked around and realized I had bounced a bag of grocery out of an old lady's hand

_Kyaaa! he was right I just attacked an old lady without realizing it!_

I swallowed mentally and calmed myself. Relax Mayame I merely hit her bag out her hand without realizing it.

I apologized kindly. How could I not even feel that? I went down on one knee and picked up the grocery bag. My eyes caught sight of what was inside. I caught a flash of metal and the scent of gun powder. A revolver 87 panel shot B.

Wait- a gun!

I looked at the old woman and she pulled off the hood off her face that was covered with scars and wounds. She revealed her hand with a mafia ring on it that glowed nicely in the setting sun. Her mouth bending into a wide curve as she grinned

My eyes widened…

"Sorry about this….Mayame Mayato~"


End file.
